The Two Opposite Worlds
by PercyPotter99
Summary: Two fangirls find themselves apart of the very worlds they obsess over, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson! Read a story of witchcraft and wizardry, and the Greek mythology of Demigods as Abby and Sarah come to be in the places of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1 - Sarah

It was a cloudy day outside, almost like it was going to rain. I moaned because I couldn't see the sun. It was dead in the house, the silence beating on my head. For some reason, the weather affects my mood drastically. It was so boring in the house I had to get away. I put on my jacket and called to my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to Abby's house."

"Okay hun, don't be out too late," my mom replied.

I trudged off down the sidewalk to my friend's house. My friend's name was Abby. She invites me to her house pretty much every day. I got to her front door and rang the doorbell. It was not very long before her mother answered the door, wearing a smile.

"Oh, hello Sarah! Abby is upstairs, but you can just wait on the couch and I'll go get her."

She walked up the stairs as I closed the door behind me.

Abby came down the steps and took a seat next to me.

"Hey," she said with a grin, which fell to a frown as she acknowledged my despair, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I said with a slight moan.

"Tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just the stupid weather outside."

"Oh, well hopefully I can cheer you up," she said brightly.

"I doubt it," I said with a frown. "The stupid report cards came in, and as always, I got straight D's."

"Oh," she said, her smile melting once again.

You see, I'm not the smartest girl around. I get D's and F's all the time, maybe a C if I'm lucky. The main reason for those grades is because I'm dyslexic, and I have ADHD. I barely see Abby that much at school, with her being in different classes being so much smarter than me. I only see her in the hallways. Abby is pretty much my only friend, besides Ina and Madison. Those are my school friends. They have ADHD too, and they are dyslexic.

I looked around Abby's living room. In a cabinet there were knick knacks, fancy china plates hanging on the walls, and a large, I mean large, flat screen TV at the front of the room. For some strange reason, it didn't seem as quiet in this house as mine had been.

Abby tried to suppress a smile, and she opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but a large chunk of mail came through the mail slot at her front door. She walked over to the chunk of mail and picked the letters up, skimming through them, and suddenly her eyes went wide. She dropped the other envelopes and opened the remaining one in her hands, gasping every so often. She stood there for a moment. I was about to say something but suddenly she ran over to me with the letter, dropping the envelope. She was breathing very fast like she had just had a heart attack.

She shoved the letter in my face. "You have to see this!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Abby - The Letter

**Hey guys, Sarah and I are really surprised we've gotten any views at all so thank you! This is our first fanfic that we've posted online so any constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: No Hogwarts-related stuff belongs to us; I do not own anything but the developing of characters, there is no copyright intended, etc…**

Lately, a lot of strange things have started happening to me. I don't know what is, but ever since I was seven years old I haven't seemed to stay out of trouble. Don't get me wrong, I was never the bad kid. I did well in school and made sure I never got on any of the teachers' bad sides. But all of a sudden, I was the bad kid. When I was ten, I remember I had gotten mad at my brother for taping over one of my favorite shows. Next thing I know, he is on the ground at the other end of the room with a sprained wrist, and I have two weeks of grounding. And then there was one school day this pass year I will never forget. It was recess time, in the spring. I had nasty allergies, and on that particular day there was a fairly high amount of pollen in the air. I gave one, huge sneeze, and when I had opened my eyes was sitting on top of the playground's swing set.

I've always been a bookworm. And in third grade I became obsessed with the Harry Potter book series. So you could imagine my surprise when I found the Hogwarts seal on an envelope directly addressed to me.

Addressed to Abigail "Abby" Rose Knight

Hemming Way 24601

The Second smallest Bedroom

Yep, that was definitely me.

My heart stopped for a moment. _ Has Hogwarts seriously just sent me a letter telling me I'm a witch? Someone is sure to be playing a joke on me, _I thought. _Well there's only one way to find out… _Shaking, I slowly opened the envelope, and proceeded to open the letter.

Dear Abby Knight,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl be no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I was speechless. There it was. _Her _signature! I was holding a paper with Headmistress McGonagall's signature. Only the softest gasps escaped my lips as I read over the list of supplies. And then I remembered Sarah was still in the room. I turned and saw her sitting on the couch running her hands through her straight, brunette hair. Without hesitating I ran over to her.

"You have to see this!" I said breathlessly.

Once she had read through the letter, she looked as shocked as I was.

"But…how, when did," she stuttered.

"I know!" I yelled excitedly.

"But Abby, how are you even going to get there…?" she asked.

I frowned at this, because honestly I had no idea. "Yeah, I don't think my parents would want to fly to the Kings Cross station and back in one day."

"Maybe McGonagall left you a note about it," Sarah wondered.

I went to pick up the envelope that I left on the ground in my excitement to show Sarah the letter. Sure enough, there was a note written in strict cursive handwriting

I am aware that you live in the United States. However, the school has arranged for Professor Longbottom to take you and your parents to Diagon Alley on 3 July. He will return on 1 September to take you to the Kings Cross train station. Do not worry about sending a letter back by owl; simply send a letter through the mail system and the postal service will take it from there.

Headmistress McGonagall

I finished reading the note aloud. "Well that answers that."

"How are you going to tell your parents? Do you think they'll believe you?" she asked

"When they see the letter I'm sure they'll believe me," I said, sounding more sure than I really was.

"Oh," she said. Her hazel eyes were now staring at her feet. It was almost as if she was disappointed.

"Abby, this is probably just some gag from the Universal Studios or something."

"But it's not!" I pleaded. For the last twenty minutes I had been trying to convince my parents that the letter was real, and it was starting to get tiring.

"Did you print this out?" my dad asked.

"No, I did not print it out. As I'm going to say for the fifth time, it just arrived in the mail."

"Abby…" my mom started.

"No! I am a witch, and Hogwarts has sent me and acceptance letter!"

My dad banged his fist on the kitchen table. "You are not a witch!"

And with that I ran up to my room. I could not let them see me cry. When Neville came they would see how wrong they were.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sarah - Abby Leaves

**Thank you guys very much even reading at all, so here you go. A third chapter! And PJ fans don't worry the wizarding stuff will take a break in the next chapter. (And it's particularly long, I might add.) Thanks for reading guys! (Again!)**

**Disclaimer: We own no wizard related stuff, no copyright intended etc. **

It was 5:00 AM, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

Abby shook me awake. "Come on Sarah, it's time to get up, Professor Longbottom will be here soon."

I moaned and got up, with my hair in a rats nest, and peace sign pajamas.

"Why does he have to come so early in the morning?" I whined.

"There's a five hour time difference between here and London. So it's already ten o' clock there." Abby replied. She had already dressed herself looked as if she had been up for a while.

We walked down the stairs to the living room in front of the fire place. We took a seat on the couch. Abby was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She took no notice at all in my lack of excitement.

Smoke started filling up the fire place, and the figure of a tall man took place. The figure walked out of the smoke.

The man wore long black robes with what I recognized as the Hogwarts seal. He had brunette hair with slight touches of gray. He smiled at Abby, who walked over to shake his hand. "Well hello, I'm Professor Longbottom, and you must be miss Abby Night." He said.

"Indeed I am," Abby said smiling.

"And who do we have here?" he said, now looking to me.

Suddenly I wished I would have gotten dressed. I felt silly in front of Neville in my pajamas. "Oh, I'm Sarah; Abby's friend."

Abby's parents come rushing down the stairs with their eyes wide. They both saw Professor Longbottom standing by their fire place, covered with ash.

"And who are you?" Abby's mother asked, without breaking a gaze from Neville.

"I am Professor Longbottom, Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He tipped his hat to her. "I have traveled by floo powder. Did Abby not tell you I would be coming?"

"Well, she did, but…" my mom trailed off. "We should have believed you Abby," she said, turning to me.

"We are sorry for doubting you," my dad said.

"It's ok mom and dad," Abby said. "I forgive you."

Abby turned to face me. "I will be back tomorrow, I promise. Then we can spend the whole day together," she said smiling.

"Okay," I said, trying to sound upbeat.

Abby hugged her parents good bye, who were still looking quite shocked, and walked over to Professor Longbottom. "I'm ready," she said.

"Great," the Professor says smiling. He held out a small pouch to Abby, which was containing glittering powder, floo powder.

Abby took a handful and threw it into the fireplace. The gold flames turned an emerald green, and she stepped inside. She took one last look at me before shouting, "Diagon Alley!" It looked as if she was sucked down huge storm drain, and disappeared out of sight.

Professor Longbottom shook Abby's parent's hands, and then mine. He walked into the fireplace and did the same as Abby. As soon as he had gone the emerald flames changed back to their original state.

I told Abby's parents I would be heading home. I went to pick up my things, put on my jacket, and walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Abby - Diagon Alley

**Haha I tricked you guys. There is actually is more wizarding stuff in this chapter. My bad… seriously sorry I've been brain dead all week. But I promise the NEXT chapter will be Percy Jackson related. This message is Sarah approved, written by Abby. Thanks for reading guys **

**Disclaimer: No wizard related stuff belongs to me, no copyright intended, etc.**

Spinning, spinning spinning. I had never been so dizzy in my life. It was as if I was falling down a giant pipe. By the roaring in my ears I could tell I was falling quite fast. It was very hard to keep my eyes open but every so often I managed a blurred glimpse of streams of fireplaces. The unfamiliar sensation made me forget all about the sad look I saw on Sarah's face before leaving. She was miles away at this point. And as sudden as it had started, the spinning stopped.

I stepped out of the emerald green flames of a fireplace that was obviously not my own, into what appeared to be some sort of pub. I also noticed a front desk in front of a wall with keys hanging separately, all having combinations of letters and numbers. No doubt was this also an inn too. Then I knew at once I was standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

I was thankful when Professor Longbottom appeared in the fireplace not long after, as some witches and wizards were starting to stare at me. We walked out of the building and onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley. I stood in awe.

"The dizziness should stop after a while," Neville said.

I suddenly stopped staring at the street. "W-what?"

He laughed. "You just travelled by floo powder for the first time! And might I add, you look very shaken up."

"Oh, right. But this is all so amazing too," I said, gesturing to the street.

"No need to feel intimidated though," he told me. "I believe we'll be heading to Gringotts first to exchange you money, and then we can begin shopping."

After the visit to Gringotts, he turned to me and said, "Where to next?"

"I was thinking I could get a wand first," I said shyly.

"Excellent choice." And with that, he took lead motioning for me to follow.

Neville stopped at the very end of the alley in front of a tall, old-looking black shop. Above the door in gold letters was "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine wand since 382 B.C."

"Here we are," Neville said.

"It's even better than I imagined." I hesitated to open the door.

"Well don't just stand there," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"What if a wand doesn't pick me?" I blurted out.

"…What?" Neville asked. He was most likely stunned by my stupidity.

I let out a sigh, and looked down at my feet. "Mr. Ollivander says it's the wand that chooses the wizard. But what if no wand chooses me? What if I don't have what it takes? Professor maybe we should just…"

"Abby," he said, kneeling down so he could look me in the eye. "Hogwarts has had your name down since you were just two years old. You were always destined to be a witch. And a great one at that, might I add."

I smiled. "Thank you Professor."

Inside the shop the ceiling was very high, allowing tall shelves to fit the many wand boxes. But if there was any particular order to the sorting of the cases, it was not obvious in the slightest. A small elderly man appeared from behind one of the shelves. While fairly short, he was very intimidating with his piercing pale eyes.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you, Mrs. Knight. Come, come in," he said. "My name is Mr. Ollivander. I take it you have come in search of a wand?" he asked, motioning to the piles of boxes.

I was speechless. The only thing I could manage was a small nod.

"Well you have come to the right place." Mr. Ollivander turned to Professor Longbottom. "Nice seeing you again, Neville. Is your wand holding up well?"

"Still working fine as ever," Neville replied.

"Good, good." Mr. Ollivander took out a measuring tape from his pocket, which on its own accord measured me from shoulder to finger, elbow to wrist, shoulder to the floor, armpit to knee and around the head.

"Now Mrs. Knight, each one of my wands contains a core of a magial substance. I use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. Just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are exactly the same, no two of my wands are exactly the same. And with another wizards wand you will never get as good results."

His little speech sounded oddly familiar. It was the same on he had given Harry, when he was eleven buying his first wand.

"Lefty are we?" he said, taking note of the smudge marks on my left hand.

This time I could manage a word. "Yeah," I replied.

"I know just the perfect wand for you." Mr. Ollivander walked to the back of the shop to a bulging shelf and picked out a navy blue wand case from the eleventh shelf. He walked back to me and carefully opened the case, handing me the wand with two hands. I stood there with it sheepishly.

"Don't be afraid now. Give it a swish," he said with a laugh.

I followed his instructions and to my surprise red and gold sparks flew from the top of the wand. I felt a satisfying warmth in my hand.

"And we have a winner!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, putting the wand back in its case. "This wand is made of laurel wood and the feather of a phoenix, twelve inches long. That would be seven galleons, if you would, miss."

The rest of the day was significantly less eventful compared to Ollivander's, but still it went wonderfully. I was fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's, bought school books from Flourish and Blott's, and purchased the remaining supplies from the Apothecary, stationary store, and cauldron shop. Neville even brought me to Magical Menagerie, where he bought me a slim tuxedo cat who I named Samson. After we had gotten him situated in a cage and bought starter food, Neville looked at his watch and turned to me.

"I suppose we ought to be getting you home now," he said.

I nodded. Even will all the fun I'd had, I was exhausted, like a long day at the mall. We made our way back to the Leakey Cauldron. I took a pinch of floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace. Once again I stepped in the emerald green flames, taking one last glimpse of the pub before going home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sarah - The Dream

**Hi guys! This is Sarah Speaking for the first time, and the first time typing up the chapter. This chapter finally has some Percy Jackson in it, and Harry Potter fans don't worry your magical spells and Hogwarts will be coming soon! In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Percy Jackson related stuff, no copy right intended, etc. **

When I got home, I crashed on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.In my dream, I was in a stone room; it was like a large dome. I looked down at the floor of the room. It was splattered with something shiny and red…blood.

A large voice boomed throughout the dome. It sounded like laughing. "Oh little hero," It shook the room with a low, dark, scratchy sound. Its voice sent a shiver down my back; it was like sandpaper scratching against the walls. "Dear little hero, come join me, and none of your family and dearest friends, all I want is you, your blood will not have to be splattered on my stones. Your mighty father will die yes, but everything you care about will live on with you."

I was speechless. "I will never join you because one, I have no clue what you are talking about, and two, I don't care about my so called father, I haven't even met the guy," I said, trying to have my brave face on.

The voice just chuckled. "Soon my dear hero, you will understand everything, you will fully understand who you are and what you are capable of, and most importantly, who your dear father is."

I grew angry; I wanted to shout at the voice and say that he knew nothing about me. I wanted to find were the voice was coming from, and tear him to shreds, and throw the remains into a fire and watch it burn, but before I could do anything, the dream shifted.

I was now standing in a big grassy field filled with strawberries that made the field smell of a great aroma. The weird thing was, there were satyrs, everywhere, playing reed pipes. What I knew is that satyrs were Greek myths, they have normal human body from the waist up, but from the waist down they had furry, goat legs. I learned this in class once day; this was the only subject I could actually understand.

I looked around and suddenly my dream shifted again and I was now standing on a porch of a large blue building resembling a house. There was a man in a wheel chair, talking to someone very familiar, my friend Ina.

My eyes went wide and I got closer, to hear what they were saying.

"They seem safe so far Chiron," Ina said.

"But soon they won't Ina, the one is already eleven, and the other will turn eleven soon," the man said with a worried expression.

"I know sir, but one is grieving because her best friend is leaving for a boarding school, and she will never see her again, most likely," Ina stated.

"Well, you have to bring them sometime, before the first monster attacks, do you have any idea of who the first monster is?" the man asked.

"I do sir; I will protect her when he attacks," Ina explained.

"Very well Ina, but we do need them soon, we need as many people as we can get to prepare and train for the upcoming war," the man said.

"I will do my best sir," Ina said.

Then the dream turned black and I woke with a start. It was 9:00 AM; the sun was rising with a brilliant glow. I tried to put on a smile, forcing myself to forget about the dream.

I walked to the kitchen, were my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Hun can you go upstairs and wake up your father and tell him breakfast is ready?" my mother said with a smile.

"He's not my father," I grumbled.

"Sarah, please just do it," My mother said in a pleading tone, turning to look at me.

"Fine, but first, speaking of fathers, who's my real father?" I asked, for what felt like the millionth time.

My mother slowly closed her eyes, and hesitated before speaking. "Hun, I already told you, he was a great young man, but he left before you were born, he left for an important job… which involved him leaving for good," My mother said.

"Do you know where he is now, and what kind of job involves 'leaving for good'?" I asked, knowing the answer would be just as pointless as is it always is.

My mother sighed. "I don't know where he is, or what job, now please, go upstairs and get your father," My mother said, turning back to the stove to cook.

I stood up. "Fine, but he's still not my father," I said. "And he never will be," I grumbled as I trudged up the stairs.

I murmured under my breath, "Lies, I'm so sick and tired of them."

I arrived in front of my stepfather's bedroom door and knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door and said, "Joe, get up, mom wants you downstairs for breakfast."

Joe just moaned and finally got to his feet. Joe was a tall man with a stubby beard and sandy grey hair. "It's not Joe to you," he said in a stern voice. "You call me Dad young lady."

I chuckled. "In your dreams Joe, I only call my real father dad, if I ever meet the guy."

Joe scowled and walked over to a mini fridge he has under his bed, pulled out a miller light, popped it open, and took a sip.

"Gross, don't get all drunk, wait, you always get drunk," I said.

Joe turned pink. "How dare you young lady," he started, but I interrupted, "One, when did you start calling me young lady? And two, you do get drunk too much, and three, I will call you Joe until the day you die," I say, straining to hold in my laughter as Joe turned an even darker shape of pink.

Joe opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but no words came out.

"Well, just come down for breakfast, or all of the food will get cold or burned, and breakfast will be ruined, again, and it will be your fault, again." I said, and I walked down the steps. "Well this will be an interesting day," I said to myself with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 - Abby - Kings Cross

**This next chapter came out very much later than it should have… sorry about that! All week I've been fangirling over starkid… (if you don't know what that is it's a Michigan theater group that makes the most awesome musicals, I suggest you look them up on YouTube, especially if you love harry potter…but if you didn't love harry potter you probably wouldn't be reading… just go look them up!) Sorry again! **

**Disclaimer: We own no wizard related stuff, no copyright intended, etc.  
**

I woke up to the sound of my beeping watch. I pressed a few of the buttons on it to look at the date, "9/1," September first. My last few weeks of summer had flown by, but today was the day. I was finally going to Hogwarts. Suddenly my alarm clock went off, playing very loud. I had set two alarms, just in case. I certainly did not want to oversleep. I quickly got up and turned it off, but I was unsuccessful in my attempts, as I saw Sarah beginning to stir.

She moaned. "6 AM?"

"It's the price I have to pay for living in America." I got up and quickly dressed. "I've told you before; they're four hours ahead of us in England. It's already 9 o'clock there and the train leaves at 11!" Sarah had slept over to see me off. I knew this is all really hard for her. This year she would only have Ina and Madison. I wished there was some way she could come with me. Nonetheless, I was very excited. "Come on, get dressed! Neville is going to be here anytime now and we still need to eat breakfast!"

She slowly got up, muttering under her breath something about how early it was or how the sun wasn't up yet. I rushed downstairs and was surprised to see my parents at the table with breakfast already prepared.

My mom turned to look at me. "We're really going to miss you Abby."

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for a year!" My dad said.

"Well it's only four months until Christmas. And we can write letters!" I reassured them.

My mom looked down at her feet. "We know that. It still will be so quiet around the house."

Just then Sarah tromped down the stairs and sat in one of the kitchen chairs and began to eat the pancakes my mom had made. I sat next to her and did the same. We all sat in silence for a few solid minutes. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went upstairs to get my suitcase. I heaved it down the stairs and not a moment after the flames of my fireplace started to turn an emerald green. My face broke out into a huge grin.

A tall man stepped out of the fireplace, dressed in long robes wearing the same Hogwarts seal.

"Professor Longbottom!"

"It is nice to see you again Abby," he said, brushing the ashes off of his robes.

Sarah, my mom, and my dad entered the living room. My mom started to tear up, so I ran over to hug her. Then I hugged my dad. "I love you guys. I'll miss you so much."

Neither replied, but just pulled me into a hug again. When they pulled away I walked over to Sarah.

"It won't be the same without you here," she said softly.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a small wrapped box. I held it out for her.

She took it from my hand. "What's this?"

"I wanted you to have something to remember me."

She opened the box and pulled out a necklace. She held it up, seeing it had half of the yin-yang symbol, only in tie-dye colors. I pulled out the necklace that had been hiding under my shirt, a matching half to the necklace, except colored white. I held the charm up to hers to connect our necklaces. She pulled me into a hug, and for a moment we stood their silently.

She pulled away. "Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem." And I hugged her once more before walking over to Neville, and yet again took a pinch of glittering powder from the sack he was holding open. I threw the powder in the fire place, and stepped in holding my luggage, Samson's cage, and my Hogwarts letter tightly in my hand. I looked back at my parents and my best friend. "Goodbye everyone."

"Kings Cross Station!"

There were many people in the station. Like a lot. And of course, it was terrible being this short little girl. I was very thankful to have Neville to guide me through the sea of people. I checked my watch, which I had just recently set to London time. "10:27," I muttered under my breath.

It must have been some train that a lot of people had just boarded onto, but suddenly our path was cleared and we were standing in front of a brick wall.

"Here we are, Platform nine and three-quarters," Professor Longbottom said. "I suppose you know what you have to do to get through the barrier?"

I gave him a nod, and turned to face the barrier. I was really nervous. For some reason I started to think about what might happen if I couldn't get though the barrier, if I wasn't magical. Wait, what was I thinking? Neville told me himself that was I was destined to be a witch. I shook off the unsettling thoughts and took a deep breath. I gripped my luggage tightly and ran as fast as I could at the brick wall.

On the other side there were many people in tall hats and robes, all pushing carts or lugging some kind of bag. I looked around, seeing many children looking perplexed – no doubt were there first years – and parents fussing over their children, as well as all the other years in between. Neville popped up behind me.

"You probably want to get on the train now before the compartments fill up," he said.

"I probably should…" I looked up at him. "Thank you Professor, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"Anytime, Abby. I'll see you in a few hours at the feast."

"Bye!" I gave him a wave and set off through the crowd. Somehow I managed to get through all of the people. But on the train I had no idea where to sit. All of the compartments had at least one person and being the socially awkward child I am I didn't have the guts to go into any of them. Walking between the compartments suddenly I tripped, my stuff flying everywhere. And then a whole line of people come upon me, and I realized they didn't have much of a way around me and all of my things. I quickly tried to gather everything, keeping my head down out of embarrassment.

All of a sudden Samson was held out to me. "Here, the cage was opened and your cat escaped. I managed to catch him though," the boy said. I didn't let him get a glance of my face and still kept my head lowered, so as well I didn't see his face.

"Er, t-thanks," I spat out. I got all of my belongings in my arms somehow and started to walk – more like run – away. I heard the people I had been holding up file into compartments.

"Hey wait!" I heard someone yell. It was the same voice of the boy that had rescued my cat. "I didn't get your name."

I fiddled around with my things. "My name's Abby."

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name's Albus."

At that I snapped my head up and examined his face for the first time. _The _Albus?

His expression now looked exhausted because of my reaction. "Yes… Albus Potter."

I felt my eyes widen. I immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, you must be tired of people gawking at you all the time."

"That's okay. I've sort of gotten used to it." He shuffled his feet. "You wanna' find a compartment?"

"Yeah, sure." We continued to walk down the hallway, and at almost the near end there was an empty compartment. We walked in; I set my luggage down, and took a seat.

"I wonder when the train is going to leave station…" I said. As if on que, the train gave a lurch and I heard the sound of a whistle. Albus opened the window, and seemed to be searching the crowd. He then started to wave, no doubt at his parents. I didn't bother to get up though.

Once the station was out of sight Albus sat back down. "Did your parents not come to see you off?" he asked.

"No… I come from a muggle family in America, so Professor Longbottom had to bring me."

"Whoa! That's so cool! My mum and dad always talk about Neville. What was he like?"

"He was really nice. I'm surprised he'd do anything like that for me, "I said.

"So you got to travel by floo powder?"

I gave him a nod. "Uh-huh."

He sat back in his seat. "Wow, I've always wanted to use floo powder but my mum says it's 'dangerous' and I'm too 'young'." I giggled at his air quotes.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. "Albus! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE."

"Rose! Sorry, I've been talking to Abby here. Abby, this is my cousin Rose."

Rose sat down next to Albus and waved at me, "Hi! Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well so are we!" She motioned to Albus and herself. "What house do you guys think you're going to be in?"

"I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw," I said.

"My mum would have been in Ravenclaw, she was just too bold and daring. That's why she was in Gryffindor. Albus, what about you?"

Albus suddenly looked very nervous. "Oh, uh, I dunno."

I was going to ask Albus was he was being so strange, but Rose took no notice and said, "Well I'm definitely going to be in Gryffindor. And I'm sure Albus will too."

After a few hours of talking, and eating snacks we later bought from the candy lady, the compartment door opened and a prefect stuck their head in.

"You guys had better be getting dressed soon. We've nearly arrived at Hogwarts!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Sarah - Partying

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a wile since our last post, well this chapter may have some demigod stuff, and you will have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: We own no demigod stuff, no copyright intended and all that boring stuff, etc.**

The sun was inching up into the sky; it was now a half hour later since Abby left. I just stood there, staring at the empty fireplace. It looked like it hadn't been touched at all; Abby's parents had went upstairs shortly Abby left. The last words that came out of her mouth before leaving rang inside my head, _"Goodbye everyone!_"I wiped my eyes with my hand; right after Abby's parents left the room I had just fell to the floor and cried. I finialy remembered that I had to get home; my mom would start to worry.

I got to my front door, with my hand on the yin-yang necklace the whole time, and opened it slowly, making sure that I don't wake my mother; I didn't really care if I woke Joe.

I didn't even make it to my bedroom; I just crashed on the couch, and as always, I had a nightmare.

In my dream, I was on what seemed to be like a mountain, and it look like it was over looking what seemed like San Francisco. I looked to my right, and I saw a figure of a man, hunched over, looking like he was trying to hold up an imaginary box with his hands, like he was trying to hold up the sky or something.

The man was grunting and moaning, like whatever imaginary thing he was holding was very heavy. I looked to the other side, and I saw a massive, beautiful building, but it had a dark feeling to it, like the feeling when you walk into a room that you knew someone had died inside.

A deep, dark voice started to chuckle, I knew right away, it was the evil voice from my last dream. "Soon my darling hero, soon you will understand, just a few more months or so, and you will join me, if you do not, will feel the kind of suffering I will make everyone else feel, but worse."

I yelled some curses I didn't know wear I learned, but the voice just continued laughing. "Maybe I should give you a taste of how I will make everybody suffer," the voice chided.

Right after the voice said that, I felt a horrible pain go down my back, it felt like hot acid running down my spine, and then the pain soon swarmed my whole body. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. I kept trying, but there was no one around except the voice and the man holding the imaginary object, who I highly doubted would help.

I woke with a start. I heard my mother in the kitchen humming a tune I guessed was "It's a small world". I was surprised to find Joe already at the table reading Sports illustrated. I managed to get up from my comfortable spot on the couch, and walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Good morning Hun," My mother said with a smile.

"Good morning," I answered, as she set a plate full of bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"Good morning runt," Joe said to me.

"Good morning drunk," I answered with a devilish grin on my face.

Joe scowled at me and turned to my mother, "Kate, aren't you going to tell your daughter to apologize?" Joe said.

My mother looked at me with a begging expression. "Okay I'm sorry Joe." I said. My mother's look became sterner. "Fine, I'm sorry, d-dad." I said, barley getting the words out, like they were hot sauce in my mouth.

My mother's face relaxed and continued to clean up from cooking. "So you have your first day of school tomorrow," My mother said.

"Yay," I said with sarcasm.

My mother laughed at my level of sarcasm; I haven't seen her laugh like this in forever, with her bright smile. "Well you will be able to enjoy today, because your friends Madison and Ina are coming over." My mother says.

I perked up and said, "Great, what time?"

"In a few minutes I believe," My mother said with a smile.

"Great, we have to watch over two more runts," Joe said with a sigh.

"No dear, were going out, into town for a nice evening." My mother said grinning. "So I would hope you would get changed."

"Fine," Joe said with a slight grumble.

After my parents had left the house, the doorbell rang and I greeted my friend Madison at the door.

"Hey!" Madison said with a large grin. You see, Madison is like me, Dyslexic and ADHD.

Madison's blond straight hair usually feels down to her shoulders, but now it was tied into a ponytail; she wore a tan jacket with skinny jeans and her favorite sneakers.

"Hey, where's Ina?" I asked.

"Oh she should be coming soon, her family just went on vacation and she just came back today, she should be here any minute," Madison said. Right after she said that, the doorbell rang and Ina was standing at the door. I open the door and invited her inside. Ina has Hair like Madison's, but brunette. Ina wore a gray hoodie and boot cut jeans and sneakers.

"Hey," Ina said. Ina walked into the room with her usual slight limp, she told us that she broke her leg when she was younger and now always has a limp.

"Hey Ina, how was the nice vacation?" I asked.

"It was nice, the beach was awesome, and the enchiladas, the best!" Ina replied.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

Madison grinned devilishly with her intense gray eyes, I wonder how she can create such a look on her face with those kinds of eyes, but as usual whenever she makes that look, I know she has a good prank or idea. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out whip cream, a bunch of Cheese dip, and sour cream. Then she walked over to my stereo and took out the disk with, "Part Rock Anthem" on it, and put it in the stereo, filling the room with music.

"Okay the plan is, we decide, to take a tour of your step dad's bathroom, and rearrange everything, and have some fun with his shaving cream, then we come back down here and party a little bit, and just chill." Madison said grinning.

I started smiling like a mad man, and said, "Madison, you're a genius!"

"Uh, guys I don't know about this," Ina said.

"Oh Ina, loosen up a little bit, have some fun," Madison said.

"What? I'm having plenty fun, I'm plenty loosen up," Ina said with her arms opened out. "Tell me what's not loose about this?" she said as she started jiggling her arms all around. We all started to laugh hysterically.

Madison put her arms around Ina and I. "Well, let this party begin!" Madison said laughing.

Madison turned on "Party Rock Anthem" and we all danced 'till we dropped, and we snacked on crackers, chips, even some enchiladas for Ina, and almost, I even started to forget about my sadness of Abby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Um ya it's been over a week since we last posted… again. I'm really sorry guys! And even though this week was spring break, I still neglected this… and Sarah's pretty mad at me. But maybe to make up for it I'll spend the weekend writing a bunch before school starts up again. And I'll be able to put up more chapters… and they won't all have to start off with apologies like this… so here you are. Finally an eighth chapter! (Sorry… again.) ~Abby**

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended, no Hogwarts related stuff belongs to me.**

"Come on Abby, we're here!" Albus raced out and into the hallway and made his way off the train.

"I'll be there in a minute!" When the train stopped, my luggage fell and had practically exploded _again _and I was quickly trying to gather my things. Rose had gotten changed into her robes early but had never come back to the compartment, and Albus was eager for all three of us to be in the same boat across the lake. I got my things sorted and ran down the hallway, seeing few people left in the compartments. God was I late. I stepped off the train and saw a group of first years huddling around an unnaturally large, gruff man. Even being as old as he was, he was bouncing on his feet looking really excited.

He spoke in a voice as gruff as he appeared. "The name's Hagrid. I'll be your game keeper 'ere at Hogwarts. If you'll follow me down to the docks… it's tradition that first years canoe 'cross the lake."

Just barley through the dark, I saw Albus turn around and spot me. He waved me over to him. "Have you seen Rose?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

Albus gave a groan "But we're supposed to ride on the same boat!"

At that moment we were on the edge of the lake and Hagrid was preparing a boat for us. I looked behind us to see who would be the odd-man out, seeing as all of the other first years had been set in boats.

My eyes feel upon a slim boy with bleach blonde hair. "Hey, don't you know Rose?" he asked.

"Um…yeah."

Albus jerked his head around. "What do you want with my cousin?"

The boy looked startled. "Oh, I just… wait, aren't you Potter's boy? Albus is it?"

"Yeah. And let me guess… you're Scorpius. My dad's talked about you parents a lot."

Scorpius gave a nod. "I was just talking to your cousin earlier and-"

"So that's where she ran off to? She ran off to hang with a Malfoy!?" Albus was turning redder by the second.

Scorpius opened his mouth as if to say something, but thankfully, that was when Hagrid said, "Come on now, we don't 'ave all day."

Quite unwillingly, Albus and Scorpius made their ways into the boat. I made sure to sit myself in between them. We sailed to the shore in silence. But upon entering the large entrance, I was captivated by the beauty of the architecture. Call me a nerd but I ate that stuff up. It all distracted me from what was just about to happen.

In the Great Hall Albus and I joined a group of other scared-looking first years. I could just barely see a tall, wooden stool at the very front of the hall.

A tall woman wearing emerald robes and a strict bun made her way to the front holding a large roll of parchment. "For you first years who do not know me, my name is Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. We will be sorting you into the house that you will spend your time in here at our school. Now, let's get right into it, shall we? First we'll hear a song from the hat." Everyone leaned in to hear what the hat had in store this year. It sung a marvelous, yet quirky song about all the houses and its founders. I didn't ever want it to end, but finally the hat ended its song. McGonagall unrolled the parchment and began to read off names.

"Albert, Henry!"

"Avon, Laina!"

"Burdon, Harper!"

And so on. Finally she got to the K's.

"Knight, Abigail!" I slowly made my way to the front and sat myself on the stool. I felt hundreds of eyes staring at me as McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

Silence fell over the room. I was starting to worry that it might think I wasn't ready to be a witch.

Suddenly I heard a low voice in my ear. "Doubting yourself, eh? But you've got so much potential, why would you doubt?"

The hat mumbled even more. "Yes, a very clever girl… you would do well in Ravenclaw… however…" Suddenly the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A load of cheers burst out from the second table from the left. As soon as the hat was taken off my head I ran and sat down at the table. I could feel my cheeks turning red as many people whom I didn't know congratulated me. I was shocked. Why had the hat chosen Gryffindor? I had no courage whatsoever. I was surprised he hadn't placed me in Hufflepuff, I was not in the slightest brave. But I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!

Not but seconds after placing the hat on his head, it bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" I wasn't exactly surprised.

Only a few names later McGonagall said, "Potter, Albus!"

He scurried up to the stool and nervously sat down. I realized the moment we stepped into the great hall he had been very anxious. The hat spent even longer thinking than he had with me, but finally came to a decision.

"GRFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into greater cheers, another Potter in the Gryffindor house. Albus quickly ran off the stool and seated himself next to me. We sat quietly until I heard the only other name I would recognize:

"Weasley, Rose!"

It seemed the hat was as confident as Rose had been on the train, only a few seconds later the hat bellowed, "GRFFINDOR!" The same crazy whoops and hollers started again at the table. No doubt was the Potter's and Weasley's famous. But all throughout McGonagall's speech and the dinner, Albus wouldn't look at Rose. He didn't speak until the dessert was on the table.

"Rose what was up with the Malfoy kid. Why did you ditch us for _him_?"

"I didn't ditch you guys. After I had changed into my robes I accidentally entered his compartment instead of ours." She said through a mouthful of chocolate mousse.

"So you decided to just sit down and have a conversation with him?"

"He was all alone! I couldn't just walk out," Rose defended.

"You mean to tell me that prick has no minions following him around? I find that hard to believe." Albus was starting to get really angry now.

Rose shot a death glare. "Albus Serverus, Scorpius is _not_ a prick. How can you judge him based on his parents!? I mean, don't you get sick and tired of people expecting you to be perfect just because your parents were heroes?"

Albus gave an angry groan. Rose had clearly won the argument, for now at least. Albus didn't speak the rest of the dinner.

Soon enough dessert was over and all of the food on the plates instantly vanished. McGonagall announced that the first years should follow the prefects to their dorms, who stood at the entrance of the hall. Rose, Albus and I got up from our seats and with a few other first years followed a tall brunette boy out of the Great Hall and on a twisting path up staircases and down long corridors. The whole way Rose and Albus didn't speak to each other; Rose kept her nose pointed in the air while Albus kept his head down and sulked. I was starting to get worried, these two were the only people I considered friends at the moment and I hadn't know them long enough to know how to handle anything like this. I decided to just let it be, they probably just needed to burn off some steam.

Finally we were in our dorms. The room had four beds; Rose had the farthest bed to the left, I had the one next to that, a girl named Christy next to me, and another girl named Rachel farthest to the right.

Rose jumped on her bed face up and gave a loud sigh. "That boy can be so _ignorant_ sometimes," she muttered. She sat up to face me. "There's nothing wrong with befriending Scorpius! He was nothing like his parents. So what if he's a Malfoy? So what if he's a slytherin?" She groaned and fell back on the bed. "I mean… well what do you think?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. I'd only met Rose a few hours ago, and we weren't exactly close, but I decided to tell her what I really thought. "Rose, Albus can't tell you who you can and cannot hang out with… but it still sucked a bit being ditched like that. Albus seemed to be really looking forward for all three of us to be in the same boat. It wasn't exactly… fair, to us."

Rose looked at me apologetically. "Oh, Abby, I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's fine, really. I just think you should know Albus feelings were valid… at least most of them were."

Rose laughed. "He only has a problem with the Malfoys because of all the stories my dad has told us, with them being death eaters and all that. But once he gets to know Scorpius I'm sure he'll come around."

I nodded. "Yeah, probably." But really, I wasn't so sure.


	9. Chapter 9 - First Day

_Hola my friends! Well this chapter is the first day back to school, lets see how it ends. _

I woke up that morning to the sound of my mother's voice telling me I needed to get up so I wouldn't miss the bus.

I got up slowly like a zombie rising from the dead; I had random poetry lines run through my head. I did my usual morning routine and got changed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly put the coat on my mom was holding for me and stuff the lunch bag she'd made into my back pack and run out the door and quickly said, "Bye mom! Love you!"

I walked up to my bus stop and greeted Madison. Madison was wearing her favorite green cap and shorts, and a matching T-shirt.

"Hey! Wow, you look like u just rolled out of bed this morning," she said.

"Thanks for the complement Madison," I said with a slight laugh. I noticed that my hair was barley brushed, so I tired to brush it with my fingers.

Madison put her hand up to her head and moaned, "So freakin' tired."

"Did you not sleep last night?" I asked.

"I barely got any sleep." She tried to continue but the bus pulled up before she could say anything else. "I will tell you later." She said.

We walked onto the bus and try to find an open seat.

The bus finally pulled up to the school and opened its doors to let us out. Madison and I met up with Ina and we all walked into the school, just before entering I looked up and I read the big bold letters that said, _Kindsville Middle, New York. _First day of Middle School, just great.

Hours later after finding out our classes the three of us make our way to the gym. We walked into the gym and and sat on the bleachers and waited for the gym teacher to come in.

A few minutes later the teacher came in and said, "Okay listen up fifth graders! Since this is the first day, you won't need to change into your gym uniforms, but you all will have to do something physical, like basketball or jump rope or just simply walk around the gym!"

Madison and Ina and I get up and started to walk around the gym, and just talked, about how great our summers were.

"I ate so many enchiladas!" Ina said.

More and more poetry ran through my head, just continuing and continuing over and over.

Then Madison put her hand up on her head once again and she said, "Get out of my head you jerk."

Ina's expression turned to stone and she asked, "Madison, what's wrong? Oh my gosh please say its not happening now, it can't be happening now, you guys are only eleven, oh no, oh no, I thought you guys could make it through the war."

"Ina, what are you talking about?" I asked with suspicion in my voice. Then all of a sudden, my head felt like it was doing flips and twirls, and a voice in my head kept saying, "Don't make the wrong choice, don't make the wrong choice," and flashes of horrible things kept going through my head, like, blood spilling on the floor.

I fell to the floor holding my head in my hands and I moaned.

Ina ran over to me and then ran over to Madison, she took out some kind of bottle with some glowing liquid inside and a pack of some kind of brownies, I guessed. Ina pulled Madison and I over to a corner so we wouldn't be seen or noticed and she drizzled the liquid into our mouths and told us to eat the brownie things. All of a sudden I felt a warm feeling run through me and it tasted like warm cookies my mom made when I was younger. The spinning in my head stopped and I sat up and said, "What did you just put in my mouth?"

"Nothing, nothing happened, you guys just started to stare at the wall and I brought you guys over to the corner and tried to snap you guys out of it." Ina said.

Madison got to her feet and tried to object to what Ina said, but the bell rang and we all picked up our stuff and ran out the door so we wouldn't be late to our next class.

_HI GUYS SORRY THIS IS ABBY Holy fudge I haven't updated in like three weeks IM SO SORRY OH MY GOODNESS Really oh my gosh I started writing this other fanfic that has nothing to do with Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (called The Key to My Heart – a Danisnotonfire fanfiction on wattpad if anyone's interested) Yeah I should not have gone and started that I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY DON'T HATE ME PLEASE *goes to hide in corner* I'm just going to upload this now I sorta edited it but not completely I might edit I later idk I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter up before the next month hah no really I'm really sorry bye_


End file.
